Waterbe
Overview The Waterbe have only recently discovered interstellar travel, and even then by accident. It started with an interplanetary exploration mission. A fusion powered probe was to be sent on a rocket into Unistarch orbit, and then sent into interplanetary space. Accelerating at 1''g'', it was to reach it's target within two weeks. When it reached the target, a short range scan revealed an abundance of Hardinium (known to Waterbe as Element ¬∣\∣). The probe, with jets to enable at atmospheric flight, flew closer to this and then the blueprints for the warp drive were beamed upon the rocket that came with the lander. This rocket was designed to return to Unistarch, so within another two weeks the Waterbe had the secrets of long range space travel. This Warp Drive allowed large payloads to be carried light years for prices around 100000 WCU, which is very cheap in comparison to other interstellar flight designs. The Waterbe populated three extraunistarchean planets, which have a combined population of 0.1 billion. Sensory Organs Sight The Waterbe's eyes are shielded by a small bony fridge, which protects it from the glaring sunlight on Unistarch. They also have red eyes. This is because there is a red dye at the back of its eye which reflects low-frequency visible wavelengths of γ particles. This has a side affect of making it unable to see the colour red, so the political attire shown above is actually a shade of very dark orange. Smell Waterbe have a poor, undeveloped sense of smell through their tongues. Taste Waterbe tastes can be split into 5 categories: Lemtin (fizz), Salt, Alkali, Neutral and Bitter Touch Waterbe's sense of touch is not centralised, but located everywhere on the body. It is most sensitive at the extremities of limbs on the mouth and tail. Hearing Waterbe have a poor, undeveloped sense of hearing through small openings just behind their eyes. WIthin the opening is a flap of skin stretched across it which vibrates when loud sounds reach it and triggers nerve cells accordingly. Electrical Waterbe have an invisible line runing down their neck which can detect electricity. This allows them to sense the presence of other living beings through brain activity. This was used to negate camouflage attempts by fish in prehistoric Unistarch, however the contribution to sensory data due to this sense is low, so there is low distraction for Waterbe it packs. Evolutionary Analysis The waterbe started as small, nucleus-less bacteria. With a symbiosis, the waterbe developed a nucleus to keep the DNA protected, and several chemicals in the cytoplasm. Multicelluarity soon came. A jellyfish-like creature, which swims using tenticles, evolved, and a primitive jaw leading to toxic cells came. It was more efficient, and soon started swimming with jets. The spikes on the creature turned into fins, which grew and strengthened into limbs. Nubs of bone on the waterbe's back lengthened into a sail, which is now useless and serves only to get infected. This is why most Waterbe opt in for the removal operation Biological Analysis The Waterbe are bipedal, fish like animals. They are 9 MDU tall. Their origin as an aquatic species was easily saw by the fins on the back and neck, however the Waterbe race now has the capability to remove the sail, which many Waterbe opt in to. Their mouth is streamlined and has two rows of canines, which are used for eating fish, the primary constitutient of the Waterbe's diet. The Waterbe race has 67 large bones (vertabrae, skull, limbs) and countless smaller ones. Their genome contains 1.964 billion base pairs, spread over 10 chromasomes, each larger than an average chromasome for other DNA-based life. They are striped yellow and orange, which serves to camouflage individuals in the large deserts and grasslands of Unistarch. Ecological Analysis They lived as predators when they were animals, however now they do not hunt, instead growing fish tissue in bulk to feed the empire's 35.1 billion inhabitants. Dietary Analysis The Waterbe's diet consists of meat and fish, with the average waterbe eating 32 ounces of fish and 16 ounces of meat every day. This means that Waterbe have an exceptionally high intake of Vitamin D, Vitamin B12 and Vitamin B6, and an exceptionally low intake of Vitamin C, Folate and Vitamin E. Sociological Analysis The Waterbe originated as predators and hunters, and as they had to kill to eat, the thought of war was hard wired into their brains. This love of war has never ended. After the third great war of Unistarch, the final blow was dealt by a fleet of ICBMs. This destroyed many cities and forced the rest to join the 25-billion-strong Waterbe empire, thus creating the World Super Nation. Only after this final war were the waterbe able to make the first manned interplanetary spacecraft. Now the Waterbe seek war with a smaller, weaker race, simply to satify the psycological crave left after the establishment of the World Super Nation. Political Analysis The entire planet Unistarch is encompassed by the Waterbe Empire.